1. Technical Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting diode including the heterocyclic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are self-emitting diodes that have advantages, such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response times, and good brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics. Also, OLEDs can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including an anode, a hole-transporting layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron-transporting layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked in the foregoing order on a substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure may be as follows:
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers, such as the holes and electrons, recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.